Codigo: Exodo Apocaliptico
by Morcego
Summary: Que pasa cuando comienza el fin? Realmente, nadie sabe.   Sin querer saldran heroes que para todos pareceran enemigos, el planeta debera abrir los ojos y saber quien es bueno y quien los destruira...  Contiene Escenas Yaoi Asi Que Cuidado
1. Prologo: Exodo Del Apocalipsis

_Disclaimer: Code Lyoko, ni sus personajes son creacion o pertenencia mia, el uso que les doy en mis escritos son mero entretenimiento para mi y mi pasion por la escritura y para los demas que lo deseen leer sin animos de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>Exodo De Apocalipsis<strong>

Una gran sala con luz medio tenue, al centro de ella se encuentra una mesa redonda con veinticuatro sillas y nada mas, todas numeradas, la silla numero uno, un trono en todo sentido de la palabra, simplemente imponente, justo frente a la puerta, se encontraba ahí un hombre, mas bien dicho, su silueta, no se veía muy grande por tanto su trono lo cubría perfectamente, era todo muy silencioso, tétrico, mas de pronto, fuera del Gran Salón, se escuchaban unos pasos, rápidos, torpes, y un jadear incesante que se acercaba mas y mas, de pronto la gran puerta se abre de golpe y se escucha una voz femenina.

-¡SEÑOR, YA ES HORA!

Todas las luces del gran salón se encendieron y dejaron veral hombre detrás de la silueta, era un hombre de pelo gris, lacio, brillante y largo, hasta donde llegaban sus codos, su piel blanca casi como la de un fantasma y de facciones finas, portaba un traje negro sencillo con sombrero negro con una franja blanca, guantes blancos y un cetro que sostenía con una bola rojo sangre que hacia juego con la rosa que tenia en el traje, parecía una especie de gánster, sus ojos no se podían ver porque el sombrero los tapaba, solo mostraba la sombra.

-¿Ya, Reina?

Dijo con una voz, sin querer seductora, algo grave, pero inexpresiva a la mujer, ella portaba un traje completo de cuero negro, tenia el pelo negro azabache, lacio y largo, casi hasta la cadera que se confundía con su traje, era esbelta, usaba tacones negros cerrados, la única parte de su cuerpo que tenia al descubierto era su rostro, portaba unos lentes de armazón negro delgado, sus ojos igualmente negros por completo, de piel blanca albina, portaba una libreta en su brazo derecho mientras que con la otra intentaba tomar aire, tenia una voz femenina y fuerte, y mas cuando gritaba.

-Si señor, El Éxodo ha comenzado

Agrego ya un poco mas tranquila mientras se sentaba en la silla justo frente a el, al momento de sentarse las luces del salón comenzaban a apagarse y en medio de la mesa aparecía un mapamundi azul con varios puntos color blanco que resaltaban en distintas partes del mundo.

-Como podrá ver, recientemente han comenzado a ocurrir distintos sucesos alrededor del mundo, personas con "habilidades" han comenzado a relucir, pero ha proporciones estratosféricas y con poderes fuera de control, las noticias lo toman como "El Apocalipsis", los gobiernos mundiales están reuniéndose, mientras se están buscando a todas esas personas y las están capturando, extrañamente, casi todos son jóvenes.

Dijo la mujer pelinegra en tono de alegría mientras miraba su libreta

-No sucedía desde hace años…

La interrumpía el Hombre misterioso, ella prosiguió

-En efecto, pero esta vez son mas, que sugiere hacer, señor.

El Hombre peliblanco cruzo su pierna y agito su cetro.

-Llama a cada presidente y secretario de seguridad de cada país, les tengo una propuesta a la cual no se podrán negar.

Sonrio de medio lado, la mujer hizo una reverencia y salió, mientras, de nuevo todo se torno tranquilo y oscuro.

-El Apocalipsis comenzara, ahora.

* * *

><p>Bien, debo admitir que es mi primer escrito posteado al menos aquí, espero sea de su agrado, tengo planeada una buena historia que los pueda mantener al filo, cualquier critica siempre será bien recibida :3<p>

Esto solo es el pequeño prologo, talvez hasta les confunda o les suponga que pasara pero espero lo estén revisando, adieu!


	2. 1: Jungla Italiana

_Disclaimer: Code Lyoko, ni sus personajes son creacion o pertenencia mia, el uso que les doy en mis escritos son mero entretenimiento para mi y mi pasion por la escritura y para los demas que lo deseen leer sin animos de lucro._

* * *

><p>Jungla Italiana<p>

Oh, las bellas riveras venecianas, un bello lugar para vivir, ahí se encuentra un chico que tiene una almohada sobre su cabeza y esta completamente tapado, a pesar de ser medio dia para el apenas amanece, cosa facil de esperarse, es sábado, en fin, el chico se levanta al escuchar la voz de su padre cantando, linda forma de levantarse al escuchar el Ave Maria, sin hermanas ya que todas ya se habían levantado y salido, se escuchó un bostezo y mientras se levantaba dejaba ver su rostro, aun adormilado pero de facciones finas, piel blanca, casi albina, ojos morados y su pelo, algo desordenado pero lacio, de color rubio con un mechon morado en el centro, aun somnoliento, se tallo los ojos mientras bostezaba.

-Que bella mañana, lo bueno que mis hermanas no estan.

Dijo mientras se estiraba y sonreía, al pararse de la cama traia una pijama morada, con una patita amarilla en el centro de la playera y otras mas pequeñas en su pants, estaba descalzo, caminaba con paso algo torpe hasta su ventana mientras su sonrisa se dibujaba poco a poco y sus ojos se abrían mas y mas, se asomo por la ventana, veía que todo era hermoso, talvez era por la voz de su padre que sentía eso, o simplemente porque asi era, sin decir mas se metió a la regadera a bañarse, al salir, solo con una toalla enredada (N/A: Esta en su cuarto podría salir desnudo y no habría problema -w-) se le dejaba notar que era de complexión delgada aunque un poco marcado, agraciado a la vista y su pelo caia a la altura de sus hombros, tiro la toalla y ya traia su bóxer amarillo con patitas moradas por todos lados (N/A: JA!, creyeron que lo haría pero aun no jojojo xD), se dispuso a vestirse: Una playera amarilla de manga larga, una playera morada sobre la primera con cuello en "V", unos pantalones un poco anchos de la parte de abajo un poco rotos, de mezclilla morada y tenis especiales para correr, se peino, como siempre de su forma tan peculiar, pelo en punta hacia arriba, al terminar de vestirse su papa lo hizo de cantar, corriendo bajo y le abrazo como todos los días.

-Jeje buenos días Odd, ¿porque tan alegre hoy?

Pregunto su padre extrañado, de por si que Odd era alegre pero hoy lo era mas de lo normal.

-La verdad no se papa, pero me gusta.

Esbozo una sonrisa y luego fue a la cocina con su mama que tenia ya el desayuno, casi comida, puesto en la mesa (N/A: Pues que, es sábado, es su mama, asumo que debiera saber cocinar como casi todo padre).

-¡Que delicia!

Exclamo Odd alegre, panqueques, su desayuno favorito, de verdad que era un dia perfectísimo, sin decir mas, se dispuso a comer, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, su mama igualmente sonreía, al terminar se levanto, puso el plato en el lavabo(1), luego abrazo a su mama.

-Gracias por el desayuno mama.

Dijo energico.

-No hay de que hijo, me alegra que te gustara.

Respondio con la misma alegría aunque extrañada por la actitud tan… demasiado alegre de su hijo.

-Sacare a pasear a Kiwi, regreso en un rato.

Al nombrarlo llego de un lado su mascota y lo rodeo ladrándole alegre, el se agacho a acariciarle y le puso su correa.

-Esta bien Odd, nadamas ve con cuidado.

-¡Si mama, no te preocupes, te quiero!

Decia al momento que salía casi corriendo, veía por todos lados como si fuese la primera vez que andaba por esas calles y puentes, disfrutando de todo el lugar, saludando a todos, al cabo de un rato, sin querer detecto algo extraño, sentía como si le observaran, se metió por un callejón, si le querían hacer algo sabria actuar, al voltear vio dos hombres de traje y actitud extraña, solto a Kiwi, si le pasaba algo el talvez le traería ayuda, aquellos hombres le dejaron ir, no les importaba.

-Odd Della Robia.

Dijo uno con voz imponente y seca.

-Nombre Clave: Animus, Habilidad: Mimetismo Animal.

Agrego el otro de forma instantánea con tono seco, el pelirrubio se extraño que ellos supieran de, su "Habilidad" que nadie, ni sus papas sabían, a su mente volvia ese recuerdo, tan vivido, tan extraño, tan…

-Flashback-

Hacia unos 7 años, Odd se encontraba jugando con un par de amigos en un parque cercano, era de tarde en primavera tenia el pelo un poco largo, sin su mechon morado y vestia con una playera y un pantalón morado sencillos, jugaban futbol…

-Pasala!, aquí!, aquí!

Gritaba Odd, cuando se la dieron pateo la pelota tan fuerte y alto que esta fue a parar a un árbol que era inalcanzable hasta para un adulto y muy difícil de subir, todos los niños suspiraron, Odd se puso triste.

-No te preocupes Oddie, fue un accidente.

Le dijo uno de ellos intentando consolarle, el solo sonrio de medio lado, después de eso todos se fueron a sus casas y el se quedo ahí, viendo la forma de alcanzarlo.

-Si tan solo pudiese subir como un mono…

Dijo triste el pelirrubio, extrañamente sintió algo en si mismo, algo extraño, sentía que lo podría subir sin problema, se acerco al árbol, miro hacia los lados para asegurarse que nadie viese nada, si se caia al menos no se burlarían, y si subia no le verían extraño.

-Bien… aquí voy…

Tan pronto toco el árbol comenzó a subirlo con una agilidad y velocidad increíbles, como si realmente de un mono se tratase, al tomar el balón cayo en cuenta lo que había logrado se sento sobre la rama, aprovechando que se acercaba el atardecer y lo vio, pensando que, a partir de ese dia, no seria el mismo…

-Fin Del Flashback-

Cuando volvió de aquel recuerdo los hombres extraños ya estaban muy cerca de el.

-Por la fuerza del Escarabajo Rinoceronte.

Susurró rápidamente y sus ojos se tornaron negros completamente, un aura negra con forma de tal animal aparecia encima suyo, los hombres ni se inmutaron debido a que ellos no podían ver lo que le ocurria, mas se asustaron al ver que el chico tomaba impulso.

-¡CORNADA!

Grito al momento que estiraba ambos brazos, cerró los puños y de un golpe mando a volar a los hombres hacia el otro lado de la rivera, dejando una silueta en la pared por tan fuerte que fue el golpe, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y el aura había desaparecido, acto seguido dijó.

-Por el vuelo del águila.

Su iris cambiaba a un color amarillento, encima suyo apareció la silueta de un águila de color amarillo, después e ello comenzó a levitar, como si el águila lo llevara y se dirigió rápido a la puerta de su casa, intentó calmarse antes de entrar, al abrir la puerta sus padres le abrazaron fuerte.

-Odd, ¿estas bien?

Preguntaba su mama preocupada a punto de quiebre.

-Si mama, tranquila, me encuentro perfecto.

Respondio intentando parecer calmado.

-Nos preocupamos cuando Kiwi llego tan asustado.

Agrego su papa, el intento calmarlos y los alejo un poco.

-Tranquilos, de verdad, estoy bien, necesito ir a mi cuarto, ¿no hay problema?

-No Odd, anda, ve, descanza un poco, la comida estará en unos minutos.

Los volvió a abrazar y subió corriendo al cuarto, se sento en la cama y se puso a pensar.

-"Esto no es para nada bueno, afortunadamente nadie me vio, y mis papas me creyeron, pero debo idearme la forma de irme sin dejarlos preocupados… ¡YA SE!"

Grito para si mismo, recordó que hacia unos días le había llegado a su casa una invitación y beca completa para una muy prestigiosa academia de artes en Barcelona, España, solo que nadie la había visto mas que el, la tomo e iba a pensarlo, afortunadamente el inicio era la siguiente semana, era todo perfecto, bajó corriendo con la invitación en las manos y se las dio a sus papas, le dijeron que a la cena le dirían, asi paso el dia, lento, casi eterno para el, sus hermanas no habían llegado, y al parecer no llegarían ya que se quedarían todas con amigas, perfectísimo, a la hora de la cena los tres estaban sentados, después de un extraño e incomodo silencio su papa decidió hablar.

-¿De verdad deseas ir hijo?

Le pregunto extrañado.

-Si papa, saben que es uno de mis gustos, es perfecto, y por los antecedentes de ustedes, es aun mejor, es una oportunidad única.

Respondia alegre, creyéndose su propia mentira, solo asi podría convencerlos, su mama suspiro.

-Te comunicaras con nosotros cada semana para saber como andas y cualquier cosa que veamos rara será luz verde para ir por ti.

Dijo su mama en tono serio intentando no parecer triste.

-Esta bien mama, tu no te preocupes, lo hare todo, saben que no puedo estar mas de 7 dias sin hablarles, jeje.

Ambos padres le sonrieron con los ojos rojos.

-Bien, te vas mañana mismo, ya lo tienes todo arreglado.

-Espera, ¿que?.

Odd pregunto completamente sorprendido, ¿tan rápido?

-Pues si, querido, entras en una semana, debes buscarlo todo, pero por tu propia cuenta, nosotros nos ocuparemos a partir de mañana, tu papa tiene gira artística y yo debere ir a grabar unos capítulos que recién me pidieron como invitada, confiamos en ti Odd.

A partir de ese hecho la cena transcurrió mas alegre y tranquila, hablando de cualquier cosa que les fuera de interés, terminado eso, Odd subió a su cuarto, Kiwi ya estaba dormido y sin cambiarse cayo rendido en la cama y durmió, al dia siguiente rápido alisto toda su maleta, se baño, se cambio y corriendo bajo, sus padres ya le esperaban abajo y lo llevaron al aeropuerto Marco Polo, todo el transcurso siguió entre platicas, la reacción de sus hermanas, que se cuidara, lo que haría, cosas asi, mas en su mente estaba el pensamiento constante de lo ocurrido ayer y regresaba a su mente el hecho que todo era mentira, intento suprimirlo, al llegar al aeropuerto con el tiempo justo pasaron todos los procesos y antes de subir de nuevo abrazo fuerte a sus padres entre sollozos.

-Los extrañare demasiado.

Dijo Odd sonriendo con los ojos llorosos.

-Y nosotros a ti Odd, no lo olvides.

Fue lo ultimo que escucho por parte de su mama antes que por el altavoz se escuchara que su avión estuvo a punto de partir, sin decir mas, se despidió y subió al avión, quedándose dormido tan pronto este despegó sin saber que después de todo lo ocurrido, su aventura apenas comienza.

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre<strong>: Odd Della Robia

**Edad**: 17 Años

**Procedencia**: Venecia, Italia

**Habilidad**: Mimetismo Animal (Capacidad para utilizar la habilidad de algun animal) [Para su uso Nombra la habilidad y el nombre del animal en cuestion, al activarlo su postura cambia para emular al animal, sus ojos hacen lo mismo y su mentalidad cambia ligeramente haciendo enfasis a el animal, Ejemplo: Toro: Su postura se asemeja un poco a la de un luchador de sumo, sus iris toma un color cafe oscuro casi negro y su personalidad se torna salvaje y algo pesada como la de un toro en plena pamplonada (Nota: El uso prolongado de algun animal causara que pequeños fragmentos de su personalidad se vuelvan parte del que los ha invocado y si se llega a utilizar mas de un animal a la vez se puede crear un conflicto de personalidad, cosa que hasta ahora no ha logrado y cuyos efectos pueden ser variados)]

**Perfil** **Fisico**: Complexion delgada, piel blanca albina, alto, pelo rubio en punta hacia arriba con un mechon de pelo morado en medio, ojos morado, facciones finas, viste de playera amarilla de manga larga, una de manga corta encima, color morado, cuello en V, pantalon de mezclilla morada, algo rasgado y tenis especiales para correr color amarillo, trae un morral (Una especie de mochila ligera) con un cuaderno y lapices de dibujo.

**Perfil Psicologico**: Es cariñoso, sobre todo con quienes quiere, sin querer es linda persona, gusta de ayudar a otros, es sumamente optimista, algo ingenuo, lo que a veces le puede traer problemas, es tambien un poquito galan, es un artista y deportista nato, cosa que se destaca mas con su habilidad, le gusta el dibujo y la arquitectura.

**Nombre** **Clave**: Animus

* * *

><p>Este es mi segundo cap, como veran, cada uno tiene un pasado, una vida antes de lo que les sucedera y es justo que cada quien tenga su entrada antes de que todo empiece :D, espero les guste, talvez les pueda resultar confuso y hasta cierto punto por ahora el hilo sera un poco a destiempo, pero sigan leyendo, les prometo que les gustara nwn, estoy siempre abierto a sugerencias, adieu! :D<p> 


	3. 2: Penumbra Austriaca

_Disclaimer: Code Lyoko, ni sus personajes son creacion o pertenencia mia, el uso que les doy en mis escritos son mero entretenimiento para mi y mi pasion por la escritura y para los demas que lo deseen leer sin animos de lucro._

* * *

><p>Prenumbra Austriaca<p>

Una noche nevada en Vienna, Austria, un bello paisaje bajo la luz de la luna todo se encontraba cubierto por la nieve, solo se veian las luces de los faroles que aun brillaban, tenebrosamente hermoso, asi lo describió aquel chico, vestia una playera negra, pantalones negros ajustados, algo rotos, tenis negros al igual que su cabellera y sus ojos, profundos y penetrantes como los de una lechuza, todo esto, hacia resaltar dos cosas, su complexión, algo robusta y musculosa y su piel, blanca como la nieve que caia, se encontraba admirando el paisaje desde la ventana de… ¿su casa?

-Demonios alguien viene…

Sin decir mas apago las luces y cuando entro aquella pareja.

-Amor ultima vez que…

La mujer detuvo su comentario al sentir aquella presencia

-¿Que pasa mi cielo?

Le pregunto el hombre extrañado intentando ver lo que ella veía pero solo contemplaba la soledad de aquella casa.

-Na… nada amor, fue el viento solamente.

Esbozo una sonrisa y cerraron la puerta, fuera de ella, bajo una farola, aquel chico salía de entre las sombras, inmutado por el frio, como si este no se sintiera para después hundirse bajo las sombras discreto, sin que nadie cuenta se diera, posteriormente apareció en un cuarto, este era de color blanco, se distinguía aun sin luz, contrastante con su ropaje, se desvistió completamente en las sombra y se puso una bata para luego encender la luz (Pervertidos, aun no lo verán como quieren ¬¬).

-Necesitaba salir.

Penso en voz alta mientras se recostaba en la cama y sin mas quedo sumido en un profundo sueño…

Horas después un estruendo fortísimo lo despertó, topándose con el hecho que la luz en su area se había ido, no existía problema para el, dada su naturaleza no le costaba trabajo ver, se asomo por su ventana y vio algo raro.

-¿Con esta ventisca?

Y si, ver personas a lo lejos en plena ventisca es raro, lo peor era que se dirigían hacia su casa, "Demonios", pensó para si el chico pelinegro, rápidamente se vistió y como en ocasión anterior se hundió por asi decirse en las sombras, por desgracia su mente aun se encontraba donde vio a aquellos sujetos y apareció justo en medio de los 10 o 20 que venían hacia su casa, todos, atonitos se le quedaron viendo.

-Maldicion…

Susurro frustrado mientras veía que aquellos sujetos cargaban sus armas.

-ALTO!

Se escucho una voz femenina, fuerte y firme, mientras aquellos sujetos bajaron sus armas y abrieron paso a una dama un poco mas alta que el pelinegro, vestida con una gabardina negra afelpada y goggles negros que al igual que el, junto con su pelo largo, lacio y negro azabache resaltaba su piel.

-William Dunbar, Nombre Clave: Almanegra, Poder: Umbrakinesis.

-¿Co…como sabe?

Sus ojos se abrieron como paso, se veía su miedo, la dama sonrio de medio lado.

-Lo se todo querido, ahora, tienes dos opciones, bienes por las buenas o por las malas.

-¡Nunca!

Grito sin pensar, no le importaba que fuera no lo aceptaría, la dama suspiro.

-Entonces será por las malas, a mi, nadie me dice que no…

Levanto sus goggles dejando ver sus ojos negros, la pupila de los mismos empezó a dilatarse mientras que con sus manos hacia movimientos como si de un titiritero se tratar, esto frente a los susurros de sus soldados y sus mitadas atónitas.

-Yo soy Reina, como tal, todos me obedecen, querido.

Al terminar su frase, los brazos de William se extendieron.

-¿Que… que me pasa?

-Me estas obedeciendo, Guardias, Esposenlo.

Dijo de forma autoritaria y los guardias le pusieron unas extrañas esposas negras y un collar que les hacia juego.

-Ni intentes pelear, esto te impedirá moverte entre las sombras, mejor ven, te conviene.

El pelinegro suspiro y dejo que lo llevaran, no perdia nada si se iba, nadie se daría cuenta, estaba solo en el mundo…

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre<strong>: William Dunbar

**Edad**: 18 Años

**Procedencia**: Viena, Austria

**Habilidad**: Umbrakinesis (Habilidad que le permite movilizarse en las sombras, también controlar las de otros, entre mas sombras existan mas poder tendrá, en esa ventaja se encuentra su debilidad ya que si todo el lugar esta lleno de luz no podra hacer mucho, por ello siempre anda con gabardina dado que ahí mismo se puede esconder e ir, también ello le puede dar otras versatilidades que luego serán mencionadas)

**Perfil** **Fisico**: Complexion robusta y algo musculosa, piel blanca, pelo y ojos negro azabache, 1.72 de altura, rasgos mas o menos finos, labios un poco notorios, viste con una playera negra de manga corta, pantalones negros pegados, botas negras y generalmente una gabardina negra abierta y casi le llega a los tobillos.

**Perfil Psicologico**: Es una persona calmada aun en momentos de crisis, es muy calculador y algo frio inclusive, no habla mucho, solo dice lo necesario y nadamas, mientras algo no le afecte lo hara sin decir ni preguntar, pero si se meten con el que se cuiden porque se los puede llevar a donde nadie los ecuentre

**Nombre** **Clave**: Almanegra

* * *

><p>No me peguen, mi lap murio TwT, espero les guste este cap, es algo corto porque pues Will es el mas misterioso pero luego le dare mas historias nwn, espero les guste, gracias a todos los que los leen, se cuidan mucho, adieu! :3<p> 


	4. 3: Tercia de Ases Mexicanos

_Disclaimer: Code Lyoko, ni sus personajes son creación o pertenencia mía, el uso que les doy en mis escritos son mero entretenimiento para mi y mi pasión por la escritura y para los demás que lo deseen leer sin ánimos de lucro._

Tercia de Ases Mexicanos

Monterrey, Nuevo León, México, la famosa "Ciudad de las Montañas", llamada así por su gran número de cerros y cadenas montañosas que rodeaban la ciudad. Por las calles de Barrio Antiguo, el más famoso hervidero de antros, un trio de chicos, dos varones y una chica, caminaban, viendo las luces y la música salir de los antros, buscando divertirse.

-¿Por qué no entramos en ese?-pregunto la chica, delgada, cabello rubio oscuro, ondulado hasta la espalda, ojos cafés oscuros, piel morena aperlada y de grandes pechos-tal vez encontremos un trio de machos que nos hagan felices, total hasta nos tocan trillizos-agregó, guiñando un ojo.

-Aqua, aunque encontráramos trillizos como tu dices, las probabilidades de que al menos uno sea gay como Ishtar y yo son las mismas de que tu empieces admitir que tus pechos son operados-le recalcó un chico delgado, un poco musculoso, cabello rubio oscuro, lacio hasta los hombros, ojos cafés oscuros y piel morena aperlada. A primera vista se veía que era hermano de la chica.

-No te metas con mis pechos, Alister-le reclamó la rubia molesta, y en menos de un segundo el par de gemelos empezaron a discutir, hasta que un chico delgado, cabello café oscuro, tirando a negro, ondulado hasta la espalda, ojos cafés oscuros, piel morena aperlada y que usaba lentes los detuvo.

-Basta ustedes dos, no soy su niñero para aguantar sus peleas-les dijo molesto el mayor. El par de gemelos se miraron molestos el uno al otro.

-Está bien-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Además, Aqua, no venimos aquí a divertirnos, vinimos aquí para perderlos…-empezó, cuando vio que, justo a unos metros de ellos, se encontraban tres tipos vestidos de negro-a ellos-terminó con fastidio.

-Alister Asriel Sepulveda, alias Yin, habilidad: Furia Primitiva-dijo el de la derecha.

-Aqua Asriel Sepulveda, alias Yang, habilidad: Cesealfuego-secundó el de la izquierda.

-Ishtar Cantú Asriel, alias Disco, habilidad: Conversón del sonido-dijo el del centro.

-Creo que nos conocen-dijo Aqua a sus parientes.

-¿Tú crees?-le preguntó su hermano sarcásticamente, mientras la miraba alzando las cejas.

-Vendrán con nosotros, toda resistencia será inútil-dijo el hombre del centro.

-Por como lo dicen, diría que realmente no saben con quien se meten-dijo Ishtar con una sonrisa, antes de que él y sus primos empezaran a correr en distintas direcciones, siendo seguido cada uno un hombre de negro.

Alister, decidido a poner un alto a su perseguidor, lo encaró, y sus ojos empezaron a brillar con una luz color rojo sangre. Para sorpresa del hombre, los ojos de todos los y las jóvenes a su alrededor también empezaron a brillar del mismo color, incluso los de los cadeneros de los antros cercanos y, para su pesar, cadeneros, chicos y chicas se abalanzaron contra él, furiosos, y lo lincharon, matándolo a golpes.

Aqua por otro lado, cuando encaró al hombre que la perseguía, sus ojos empezaron a brillar de un color azul cielo. El hombre, por una razón, olvidó toda rabia, empezó a sentirse calmado, relajado. Aqua, aprovechando que el sujeto ya no se mostraba agresivo, lo pateó en su entrepierna, y cuando el hombre se dobló de dolor, ella lo pateó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Ishtar, por su parte, aún siendo seguido por su perseguidor, se acercó a un antro donde la música sonaba con mayor fuerza, y para sorpresa del hombre de negro, varias luces de colores empezaron a popular alrededor del chico.

-¿Por qué esa cara? Tú mismo dijiste saber que podía hacer esto…y ¡ESTO!-dijo, antes de disparar una fuerte onda de luz, que catapultó al hombre contra un muro, dejándolo inconsciente.

Una vez inmovilizados los hombres misteriosos, los tres chicos se reunieron en un punto apartado, luego de asegurarse que no había nadie más siguiéndolos.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí-declaró Ishtar-saben dónde vivimos, podrían ir más en cualquier momento-agregó.

-Pero ¿a dónde iremos, Ishtar?-preguntó Alister.

-¿Recuerdan la oferta que nos dieron de esa escuela en Barcelona?-preguntó Ishtar.

-¿La Academia de Música de España?-preguntó Aqua.

-Exacto, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos la idea para irnos?-propuso el mayor.

-¿Crees que nuestros padres acepten?-preguntó Alister.

-Dejen que yo me ocupe de ellos, sé como tratarlos-dijo el pelicastaño calmado.

Dicho y hecho, el mayor habló con sus padres y tíos, y arregló que él y sus primos irían a Barcelona, sin que sus padres sospecharan que en realidad se iban para perder a ese grupo de personas, en cosa de un par de días, los primos ya estaban a bordo de su avión, que los llevaría a España, sin saber que para ellos iniciaba un viaje como nunca imaginarían…

**Nombre**: Ishtar Cantú Asriel

**Edad**: 19 años

**Procedencia**: Monterrey, México (sin embargo, su madre es inglesa)

**Habilidad**: Conversión del sonido, su habilidad le permite convertir las vibraciones acústicas en la atmosfera en partículas de luz, lo que le concede una amplia gama de trucos, desde las luces que usa en su carrera de cantante, hasta hologramas, rayos láser, campos de fuerza, luces hipnóticas, etc. El único problema de su poner es que para usar su poder necesita sonido que convertir, y no puede convertir el sonido de su propia voz.

**Perfil físico**: Delgado, cabello café oscuro, tirando a negro, ondulado hasta la espalda, ojos cafés oscuros, ke cambian de color cuando usa sus poderes, piel morena aperlada, usa playera negra con detalles azules, jeans y tenis negros con blanco, usa lentes.

**Perfil psicológico**: amable, algo extrovertido, le gusta cocinar, limpiar, coser (en todo caso, hace todo lo que sus primos deberian hacer). Es homosexual(al igual que su primo)

**Nombre Clave**: Disco

**Nombre**: Alister Asriel Sepulveda

**Edad**: 17 años (3 minutos menor que su hermana)

**Procedencia**: Monterrey, México (sin embargo, su padre es inglés)

**Habilidad**: Furia Primitiva, lo que le permite hacer que seres vivos enfurezcan violentamente, a su vez al trabajar en conjunto a su hermana pueden realzar la habilidad de uno. Su poder funciona en un rango de hasta tres metros

**Perfil físico**: Delgado, un poco musculoso, cabello rubio oscuro, lacio hasta los hombros, ojos cafés oscuros, ke cambian de color a rojo sangre cuando usa sus poderes, piel morena aperlada. Usa camisa a botones roja y jeans negros, además de tenis rojos con negro

**Perfil psicológico**: amable, algo introvertido, prefiere ke su hermana hable, cuando habla junto a su hermana suele perder un poco el control de lo que dicen. Es homosexual(al igual que su primo)

**Nombre Clave**: Yin

**Nombre**: Aqua Asriel Sepulveda

**Edad**: 17 años (le lleva 3 minutos a su hermano)

**Procedencia**: Monterrey, México (sin embargo, su padre es inglés)

**Habilidad**: Cesealfuego, su habilidad le permite tranquilizar a todo ser vivo a su alrededor, a su vez al trabajar en conjunto a su hermano pueden realzar la habilidad de uno. Su poder funciona en un rango de 3 metros

**Perfil físico**: Delgada, cabello rubio oscuro, ondulado hasta la espalda, ojos cafés oscuros, ke cambian de color a azul claro cuando usa sus poderes, piel morena aperlada, de grandes pechos (Alister no se cansa de recalcar que son operados). Suele usar blusa blanca que deja al descubierto el abdomen, falda de mezclilla y tenis azules.

**Perfil psicológico**: simpática, pero explosiva, extrovertida demasiado expresiva, cuando habla junto a su hermano suele perder un poco el control de lo que dicen. Es heterosexual(a diferencia de su hermano y primo)

**Nombre Clave**: Yang


	5. 4: TecnoPsicosis Al Estilo Parisino 1

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko, ni sus personajes son creaci n o pertenencia m a, el uso que les doy en mis escritos son mero entretenimiento para m y mi pasi n por la escritura y para los dem s que lo deseen leer sin nimos de lucro.

Tecno-Psicosis Al Estilo Parisino (Parte 1)

Una calmada tarde en las calles parisinas, el sol comenzaba caer y cercano a la torre Eiffel una muchachita pelinegra lacia de ojos negros paseaba por aquellos lares, vest a una blusa rosada, muy bella, un pantal n capri y sandalias rosadas, se notaba el cuidado que ten a en su cuerpo, muy agradable a la vista, muchos chicos, de hecho se le quedaban mirando conforme pasaba, los idiotizaba y ella lo disfrutaba, adoraba ser el centro de atenci n, se encontraba cargando unas bolsas de ropa

-Ay, me canse, pobre de m , si alguien deseara ayudarme

Dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca y sin decir m s, dos chicos aparecieron, enceguecidos por su belleza.

-Nosotros te ayudamos belleza...

Dijo uno de ellos arrastrando un poco las palabras.

-Claro dulzura, ser a un gusto.

Secundo el otro chico, tomando las bolsas de la chica.

-Muchas gracias, queridos, s ganme.

Esbozo una sonrisa, se nota que era de las chicas que siempre ganaban (Y detestan perder xP), sigui caminando con los chicos detr s suyo, mientras, a lo lejos se vio un par de hombres, si bien no resaltaban, al menos para la chica era extra o verlos, adem s que no le gustaba como vest an (As o mas criticona -w-), noto que se acercaban a ella.

-Emmm chicos, demos vuelta por aqu .

Los chicos sin decir nada segu an detr s de ella, quien comenzaba a acelerar un poco el paso y los se ores raros pis ndole la espalda. Demonios pens para s misma, su presencia no se iba, tendr a que pelear, cosa que detestaba, era buena, pero, ah como odiaba ensuciarse las manos, sin decir nada se detuvo y volteo, los se ores se encontraban frente a ella, justo detr s de los chicos, quienes extra ados voltearon para ver que los se ores, aparte de tener mala pinta les estaban viendo como si los fuesen a lastimar o algo, los chicos, despu s de una especie de conflicto emocional, salieron corriendo dejando a la chica sola y, aparentemente, desamparada.

-Elizabeth Delmas, Nombre clave: Psycho-Queen.

Comenz a hablar uno de los hombres.

-Habilidad, generaci n de armas Psi nicas, capaces de crear da os mentales y f sicos.  
>Secundo el otro, mientras, discretamente escond a una de sus manos detr s de su espalda, en esta, una peque a energ a rosada comenzaba a notarse, formando un alma.<p>

-Venimos por usted, si no nos sigue, sera llevada por la fuerza.

Menciono uno de los hombres de negro, ella solo sonri con un poco de malicia en su semblante.

-Disculpa, mi cielo, pero a Sissi -Mencionaba con algo de arrogancia en su voz. -Nadie le dice que hacer.

Al terminar su frase, saco su mano escondida, la cual ten a una peque a pistola de energ a rosada con doble ca n tomada lateralmente por la pelinegra, se ve a simple e incluso graciosa, los hombres sacaron sus armas, pero era demasiado tarde

-Menos unos idiotas Out .

Al jalar el gatillo ambas balas salieron r pidamente y les dieron justo en el coraz n, las balas en si eran peque as, y golpearon tan r pidamente que no cualquiera la ve a, despu s de esto la pistola r pidamente desapareci y ella esbozo una sonrisa a n m s grande mientras los hombres ca an, pareciera que una metralleta les hab a disparado cientos de veces, mas no ten an heridas, al menos a la vista, cayeron, Sissi, despu s de regodearse tomo sus bolsas y sigui caminando rumbo a su casa.

- Llegue, papi!

Grito alegremente mientras cerraba la puerta, al entrar, sentado con la pierna cruzada en el sill n de su padre se encontraba un se or de cabello gris, bellas facciones, piel p lida como de un fantasma, casi traslucida, portaba un traje negro con detalles rojos y blancos, en su mano derecha tenia sostenido un bast n negro con un par de alas plateadas, ten a un sombrero negro de copa con una franja roja, la miraba, con una sonrisa serena, ella se qued petrificada al verlo, su sola presencia inspiraba una extra a calma.

-Y bien, Elizabeth, querida princesa, me informaron que enfrentaste a dos de mis hombres y bueno sabes c mo los dejaste.

Dijo con suma calma en su voz mir ndola, con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

-Er Yo

-No te preocupes, querida, a n tienen arreglo, no les paso nada

Dec a mientras con delicadeza se incorporaba,

-Adem s me dio una muestra de tus interesantes capacidades, sorprendentes debo decir, y todo aquel adjetivo que sea similar.

Sissi se sonrojo un poco, le encantaba que la elogiaran.

-Te tengo una propuesta, princesa, Desear as unirte a m ?

En un parpadeo el hombre se encontraba detr s de ella con sus manos en sus hombros, la ojinegra se exalt un poco.

-Te prometo que tendr s todo aquello que tu mente haya deseado y desee, todo eso que en lo m s profundo de tu alma quieras, eso y mucho, mucho m s, te divertir s, dalo por hecho.

-Em Pero

Antes que siquiera preguntara el hombre se adelant a su pregunta.

-Tu padre recibi una carta esta ma ana, dici ndole que estabas cordialmente invitada a estudiar a mi academia de artes en Barcelona, Espa a, es una de las academias de mayor renombre en el mundo, le dije que estar as becada al 100%, r pidamente respondi , sabe de tus grandes dotes en la pintura y el canto, s muy bien que te apena, pero es algo de lo que debes enorgullecerte

Dijo mientras se alaba un hermoso cuadro de sus padres que hab a pintado hacia solo 4 a os, ella suspir .

-Claro, no veo porque no se or

-Bianco, Pietro Bianco, pero puedes decirme se or P.

Sonri poni ndose frente a ella, sin querer ella tambi n respondi la sonrisa, el estiro su brazo.

-Vamos entonces querida, tus maletas est n en el helic ptero, tu padre te dio el permiso, podemos irnos.

-Claro Se or P.

Estiro su mano salud ndole como si cerrasen un trato, posteriormente se encontraban ambos caminando al helic ptero y a una interesante experiencia

Nombre: Elizabeth Sissi Delmas

Edad: 17 A os

Procedencia: Paris, Francia

Habilidad: Creaci n De Armas Psi nicas: Esta habilidad, como su nombre lo dice, le permite crear armas con su propio poder mental, cualquiera que le venga a la mente puede ser usada, pero estas le generan jaqueca dependiendo que tan grandes o complejas sean, cuanto tiempo las use y contra cuantos objetivos a la vez ataque, generalmente utiliza una pistola de doble ca n, peque a, mas esto es solo la carcasa, ya que lo que importa son las balas que disparan, estas pueden ser dirigidas a donde ella lo desee, eso le permite tener una punter a de muerte, por el momento para hacer da o necesita de crear las armas.

Perfil F sico: Complexi n delgada, piel levemente bronceada, cuerpo curveado, agradable a la vista de hombres y envidiable a la de las mujeres, ojos negros profundos, facciones finas, manos delgadas con manicure franc s pintadas de alg n color siempre combinando, su guardarropa es variado, aunque generalmente lleva una blusa rosa, sin mangas, muy linda, un pantal n capri y sandalias rosas, adem s de una banda rosada en la cabeza.

Perfil Psicol gico: Es arrogante en lo que actitud se refiere, no le gusta que le digan que decir o hacer, es su propia jefa, gusta de ser acida, cruda e ir nica, a veces acostumbra burlarse de otros, pero aun as sabe cu ndo no decir las cosas, si requiere ser seria lo ser , si necesita ser mala sin pensarlo lo har , si le hacen algo, cuidadito, porque ella es tan bella como fatal.  
>Nombre Clave: Psycho-Queen<p>

Bien mis queridos amigos lectores, he regresado, me quede sin laptop por eso no hab a escrito -.-, pero tengo nuevamente, les prometo avanzarle como sea al fic, mi nueva laptop con mi nueva inspiraci n llego y esta misma a escribir me puso :D, disfr tenlo, los hago con gusto, espero los lean con el mismo gusto e inter s que yo, cualquier cosa d jenme un review :3 Adieu, Queridos! :)


	6. 5: TecnoPsicosis Al Estilo Parisino 2

_Disclaimer: Code Lyoko, ni sus personajes son creación o pertenencia mía, el uso que les doy en mis escritos son mero entretenimiento para mí y mi pasión por la escritura y para los demás que lo deseen leer sin ánimos de lucro._

Tecno-Psicosis Al Estilo Parisino (Parte 2)

Al mismo tiempo que a nuestra querida Elizabeth la perseguían había un chico, de pelo rubio algo largo, ojos azules, portaba lentes, un suéter azul cielo, un pantalón pescador café y zapatos café que corría dentro de un centro comercial, sabrá la vida que lo perseguía.

-Demonios, demonios, demonios...

Gritaba mientras corría, cada cierto tiempo volteaba, y un par de hombres de negro le pisaban los talones detrás hasta que entro a una tienda de electrónica.

-Aquí no me harán mucho, ilusos...

Se fue hasta el fondo donde se encontraban televisores y unas cámaras de un lado, toco con su mano un televisor y sus ojos se tornaban brillantes de un azul eléctrico mientras un impulso pasaba por su brazo.

-Muéstrame...

Susurro mientras sus ojos "veían" lo que la cámara lograba ver, los hombres habían entrado a la tienda, pero no se inmuto en ningún momento.

-Jeremie Belpois, Clave: Nexo

-Habilidad: Tecnoquinesis.

Hablaron un hombre tras de otro, sabían que se encontraba ahí.

-Venimos por usted, si no accede será traído por la fuerza

Secundo uno de los hombres.

-Bien, será por las malas entonces.

Terminando de decir eso, el pelirrubio tomo con ambas manos la misma tele a la vez que su imagen se mostraba en cada dispositivo que se encontraba en la tienda.

-¿Saben cuan idiotas son al entrar aquí?, entraron a la boca del lobo, par de ilusos.

Las pantallas se apagaron, mas su voz aun resonaba en la tienda, los cables de los aparatos comenzaban a moverse, ondeando como serpientes, rodeándose de un halo azul eléctrico.

-Inmovilicen.

Susurro nuevamente el ojiazul y los cables comenzaron a perseguir a ambos hombres tomándolos de cada extremidad poco a poco inmovilizándolos y aunque estos cortaran los cables más y más llegaban a ellos, al cabo de unos minutos de forcejeo estos quedaron quietos sin poder hacer nada, el chico apareció.

-Muy bien, no les preguntare de donde vienen ni quien los manda, no me interesa, déjenme en paz, lo que sea que quieran hacer no me interesa ni me atrae, a la siguiente que lo vuelvan a intentar no saldrán vivos de esta, después de tres veces hartan, tengo paciencia, mas no tanta, ¿entendieron?

Los hombres no respondieron en un intento desesperado por hacerse los rudos. Los ojos de Jeremie se estaban tornando rojos, su rostro volvía a aparecer en las pantallas y los equipos de sonido se estaban encendiendo, los micrófonos empezaban a tronar, los focos a romperse.

-Dije... ¿ENTENDIRON?

Los señores asintieron completamente aterrorizados mientras el ojiazul se calmaba, comenzando a perder el brillo de sus ojos.

-Muy bien... Fuera de mí vista...

Bajo a los hombres y estos corrieron despavoridos del lugar seguido por Jeremie, quien se sentó en una banca frente a él, mareado.

-Unos minutos más, y no hubiese salido vivo... por eso detesto enojarme...

Susurraba hacia sí mismo, agitado, al levantar la cabeza se percató que todos los presentes estaban viéndole, prácticamente como un monstruo, suspiro, se levantó y simplemente, se fue, al cabo de unos minutos llego a su casa, se encerró en su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama.

-¿Porque no me dejan en paz y ya?...

Pregunto al aire con la voz entrecortada, mas antes de siquiera poderse responder, su padre toco a la puerta.

-Jer, jer, ¿Estas ahí?, sal, te gustara.

Su tono de voz era de alegría y emoción, el pelirrubio se levantó con pesar y abrió la puerta, su padre lo abrazo inmediatamente.

-Te han invitado, hijo, ¡Que orgullo¡

El ojiazul se quedó perplejo, no entendía que paso, su padre raras veces se alegraba así, como un niño.

-En la academia española de música, una carta del director, te han invitado para que estudies literatura.

Con un brillo en los ojos, su padre le soltó y le mostro la carta escrita y firmada por el director, Jer la tomo y la leyó casi en un parpadeo, se llevó una mano a la frente y esbozo una sonrisa grande de alegría.

-Oh por… ¡SIIII!

Salto de alegría por todo el cuarto y sin decir más entre él y su padre arreglaron sus maletas y en el primer vuelo que encontraron compraron boletos, la cena de él y su padre transcurrió más activa y emocionante que otras ocasiones, hablaron de lo que esperaban, los deseos que tenían, de todo un poco, incluso, con mucho pesar, del orgullo que su madre sentiría al verle partir, un par de horas después, se encontraba solo, en el avión, partiendo hacia lo que aparenta ser una experiencia sencilla, pero inolvidable, lo segundo, denlo por hecho, pero lo sencillo, nadie puede saberlo.

**Nombre**: Jeremie Belpois

**Edad**: 17 Años

**Procedencia**: Paris, Francia

**Habilidad**: Tecnoquinesis: Esta habilidad le permite comunicarse con toda clase de aparatos electrónicos, desde un simple teléfono celular hasta un transportador espacial si es necesario, tocándolo, tiene como costo constantes jaquecas dado su poco control sobre la habilidad, si se descontrola su humor puede también usarse sin desearlo y sin necesidad de tocar los objetos, también puede producir una pequeña cantidad de energía, eso le permite manipular aparatos que se encuentren desconectados, igual puede pasar electricidad por su cuerpo sin sufrir daños.

**Perfil** **Físico**: De baja altura, complexión delgada, cabello rubio medio corto, ojos azul cielo, facciones curvas pero finas, usa lentes negros de marco fino, viste con un suéter azul rey de cuello de tortuga, pescadores café y zapatos café, generalmente carga con su maletín azul el cual tiene montones de aparatos entre los que van un celular, un mp3, videojuegos, etc., y su laptop.

**Perfil Psicológico**: Puede parecer una ratita de biblioteca, y en cierta forma lo es, posee un gran intelecto, una elocuencia y vocabulario muy variados, puede sostener platicas de cualquier tipo, tiene muchos principios, es leal, siempre cortes, muy amable, gusta de la lectura y la música clásica, además de la tecnología, defenderá lo que crea correcto, recurriendo en última instancia a la violencia, mas solo si es necesario.

**Nombre** **Clave**: Nexo

Bien mis reyes de la lectura, aquí está mi segunda parte, ando a todo, JOJOJO xDD, espero les guste como se está desarrollando, será un intro largo, faltan personajes, faltan poderes, presentaciones, pero créanme, quiero que se puedan conocer tanto como se pueda, para que cada que lean tengan una buena idea de cómo son, como reaccionaran y como se ven, espero les guste.

Aufvidersen! :3


	7. 6: Un Frio Que Parte El Cuerpo

_Disclaimer: Code Lyoko, ni sus personajes son creación o pertenencia mía, el uso que les doy en mis escritos son mero entretenimiento para mí y mi pasión por la escritura y para los demás que lo deseen leer sin ánimos de lucro._

**Un Frio Que Parte El Cuerpo**

Pleno verano en Moscu, uno de los días mas frios en toda la historia rusa, un joven caminaba entre la nieve densa y el paisaje solitario de aquella nación el iba como si nada pasara, mientras que la gente dentro de sus casas lo veía, bueno, lo que se alcanzaba a ver de el, sus ojos negro azabache y un mechon de pelo tentativamente rubio, se notaba, aun con toda la ropa que traía encima que se encontraba en forma, buscaba, suponiendo algún lugar para poder entrar, entonces volteo y vio una pequeña taberna abierta llamada "Pequeño Sol".

-Vaya nombre…

Paso esa idea por su cabeza pero sin decir mas entro y se sento en la barra quitándose la nieve de encima, y la ropa, quedando con una playera negra al igual que su pantalón, guantes y tenis blancos, además de cabello rubio un poco largo, tez blanca y facciones un poco robustas, los que se encontraban dentro le veian raro, era raro que con ese clima alguien anduviera fuera, sin embargo siguieron con lo que hacían, el hablo al barman.

-Disculpe, señor… disculpe…

Con voz ronca y algo cansada le hablaba, el muchacho comenzó a entrar en frustración, alzo uno de sus brazos, su mano suavemente se desprendio tomando por detrás al señor haciendo que este se dirigiera donde el muchacho sin mucha conmoción.

-Disculpe… seria usted tan amable de atenderme…

Hablando entre dientes.

-Tengo hambre, soy un cliente y exijo servicio… Asi que si no le molesta…

El barman solo asintio trayéndole una bebida caliente y un pedazo de pastel, mientras en uno de los televisores pasaban las noticias.

-…Esta es una de las peores nevadas en la historia rusa, y en otras noticias, en la ciudad inglesa de Londres, el magnate de los deportes el señor David Reyes Barajas, ha inaugurado su tan esperada escuela deportiva Club Barajas, una escuela de alto rendimiento para ayudar a desarrollar a los mejores deportistas de la fas del planeta…

Sin el darse cuenta, una muchacha de edad similar, vestida completamente de negro, tez ligeramente morena, con cabello negro azabache, lacio que le caia a la cintura, de facciones finas se sento a su lado.

-Interesante lugar, eh?

Le pregunto con suma confianza, el joven se quedo extrañado.

-A mi no me interesa…

-Pues ahora si.

La pelinegra le enseño un sobre con el escudo de la escuela que recién habían mencionado, tenia su nombre y su dirección era de Londres, el pelirrubio no entendia que pasaba y solo lo abrió y en su mente comenzó a leer…

-"Estimado Sr. Nicolas Poliakoff, usted ha sido seleccionado dadas sus** "habilidades"** para formar parte de la primera generación de deportistas del Club Barajas, hemos enviado con usted a una de nuestras mejores docentes, la señorita Picche (Se Pronuncia Pich), ella le llevara a la ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra, todos sus gastos iran por cuenta de nuestra institución, usted no se preocupe por nada mas que presentarse con nosotros, sin mas que agradecerle de antemano, Sr. David Barajas."

Al terminar de leerlo, extrañado, bajo la carta y alzo la mirada viendo a la señorita.

-Entonces…

-Si joven Nicolas, esta esperando nuestro vehiculo afuera.

El pelirrubio se levanto, tomo su gabardina y salio, seguido por la dama de negro y sin decir mas entraron en la limosina hacia su destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre<strong>: Nicolas Poliakoff

**Edad**: 17 Años

**Procedencia**: Moscu, Rusia

**Habilidad**: Separacion Corporal: Habilidad que le permite "Cortar" sus miembros en un centenar de partes, salvo su cabeza que se mueve sola, todas sus partes, salvo sus pies pueden moverse libremente en un rango no mayor a los 100 metros, esto le da inmunidad a los cortes y una virtual capacidad de levitación para moverlas, pudiéndolas lanzar, hasta ahora tan veloces como una bala, sus aplicaciones aun son desconocidas

**Perfil** **Físico**: Su complexión es robusta, no muy musculoso pero no gordo, posee piel blanca y facciones toscas y ojos café oscuro, tiene el pelo rubio en capas llegando un poco mas debajo de su mentón, viste pants blancos y una playera blanca con una línea amarilla a los lados, de manga corta y encima lleva generalmente una sudadera amarilla.

**Perfil Psicológico**: Su actitud cuando esta solo es de un maloso, el típico bravucon, aunque no es generalmente muy brillante tiene sus momentos de lucidez, es algo torpe en palabras y terco a mas no poder, cuando una idea le entra en la cabeza será muy difícil sacarla, fuera de eso no se sabe bien si esa es su verdadera actitud

**Nombre** **Clave**: Scramble

* * *

><p>Si, me tarde, no me lo recuerden -w- espero aun poderlo seguir y que les guste, es corto pero… no todos los personajes y sus habilidades son tan simples y se descubren a la primera, en si todos evolucionaran… eventualmente, cuídense y formen el habito de leer :3<p> 


	8. 7: Minerales, Tecnologia y Teatro 1

_Disclaimer: Code Lyoko, ni sus personajes son creación o pertenencia mía, el uso que les doy en mis escritos son mero entretenimiento para mí y mi pasión por la escritura y para los demás que lo deseen leer sin ánimos de lucro._

Minerales, Tecnologia y Teatro Parte 1

Una tarde en Londres, tranquila, muy poco común en aquella concurrida ciudad del llamado viejo mundo una chica de pelo rosa, corto en capas, caminaba con suma tranquilidad por el Picadilly Circus, vestia un lindo vestido del mismo color que su pelo, el largo pasaba de la rodilla y estaba un poco mas abierto por debajo por lo cual se movia con gracia al caminar, unas botas purpura, además de una sudadera encima del vestido de un color similar a las botas, iba escuchando música con unos grandes audífonos estilo aviador rosados con una estrella purpura, y un par de pulseras, una en cada mano con un diamante rosado muy hermoso, su apariencia, muy femenina y delicada la hacia ser el centro de atención, hombres y mujeres por igual volteaban a verla, ellas de envidia y ellos pues, por obvias razones, ganándose murmullos de la gente elogiándola "sigilosamente".

-Que envidia.

Decia una señorita un poco mas grande que la pelirrosada mientras tomaba el te.

-Lo se, no parece natural.

La chica volteo a verlas y solo sonrio a las damas diplomaticamente y siguió su camino, iba calmada cantando…

-Everyday I fight for all my future somethings, a thousand Little wars I have to choose between…

Algo llamo su atencion al voltear a un televisor en la vitrina de una tienda de electronica que hablaba de un altercado ocurrido en Francia, pero despues se percato de otra cosa, sentia como si la siguieran, no le sorprendia… por desgracia, le hizo caso a lo que sentía y fue al subterraneo que a esas horas, a pesar de lo concurrido de arriba, abajo se encontraba casi vacio, al bajar simplemente se hizo a un lado y se sento, si la buscaban no se detendrían de no verla, eran dos hombres

-¿Se les ofrece algo chicos?

Dijo la jovencita con suma calma y una leve sonrisa cortes en su rostro.

-¿Me buscaban?

Los dos personajes, vestidos como civiles voltearon a verla y mientras se acercaban, con un tono un tanto fuerte y algo déspota decían.

-Aelita Scheiffer, Alias: Diamante Rosa, Habilidad: Mimica Mineral.

-Haga favor de venir con nosotros, no dudaremos en llevarla por la fuerza.

Secundo el otro hombre sacando un par de armas similares a una especie de megáfonos, mientras tanto la pelirosada tomaba posición de batalla y un par de cristales rosados que tenia en sus pulseras, sus pupilas se tornaban color rosa mientras que su piel comenzaba a transparentarse como si se convirtiera en un diamante rosado puro.

-Entonces chicos será por las malas si quieren intentarlo, jeje.

Los hombres comenzaron a disparar sus armas que lanzaban ondas de sonido lo con suficiente fuerza como para agrietar las paredes del subterraneo, mas la chica cual vil acróbata las esquivaba con gracia aun con ese cuerpo que parecía ser muy pesado.

-Podran dispararme cuanto quieran pero no me darán queridos, mejor ríndanse, no me llevaran, ya me pidieron.

Esbozo una sonrisa, puso sus manos en el piso y este comenzó a temblar mientras diamantes rosados brotaban tomando presos a los hombres, cubriéndolos hasta el cuello dejándolos inmovilizados, la pelirosa se acerco a uno de ellos.

-Diganle a su jefe que esta chica simplemente no esta disponible.

Sin decir mas, dio la vuelta, regresando a su forma "normal" mientras la estación comenzaba a llenarse y se escuchaban los primeros murmullos de la gente que veía a los hombres cubiertos de diamante rosado, la siguiente parada de la pelirosada, Madrid.

-¡Y Ole!

Exclamo con alegria antes de ponerse sus audífonos y seguir su camino.

**Nombre**: Aelita Schieffer

**Edad**: 17 Años

**Procedencia**: Londres, Inglaterra

**Habilidad**: Mimica Mineral: Su habilidad le permite tomar la propiedad de cualquier material mineral que toque adquiriendo ciertas capacidades, como por ejemplo, su toca un diamante adquiere la dureza de este, si toca el cuarzo es capaz de absorber calor y luego expulsarlo de diferentes maneras, sus aplicaciones son variadas, por ahora solo puede absorber un mineral a la vez.

**Perfil** **Físico**: Es un chica no muy alta de pelo rosado corto, ojos verdes que se tornan rosados cuando utiliza su habilidad, porta un vestido color rosado con detalles purpuras y una sudadera asi como unas botas purpura, unos aretes rosados y un par de pulseras rosadas con un diamante cada una, su complexión es delgada pero bien proporcionada con facciones finas.

**Perfil Psicológico**: Su personalidad por si sola es tranquila y diplomática, siempre le podras ver con una sonrisa leve en su rostro, es muy inteligente y veloz al pensar, sobre todo en momentos de extrema, es una persona muy amistosa y comprensiva con quien siempre podras platicar y sabra que decir.

**Nombre** **Clave**: Diamante Rosa (o Pink Diamond dependiendo -w-)

Quiero escribir cuanto pueda antes que me operen porque estare una semana fuera de circulación D: me operan el 29, deséenme suerte ;D, espero les guste, ciao ciao :3


End file.
